ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Enterprise-F
|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet|image1 = USS Enterprise-F.png|row1 = Star cruiser|length = 1061.1 meters|beam = 371.88 meters|draft = 147.92 meters|crew_complement = 2,160|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.5 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 18 type-XII phaser beam arrays 4 variable payload torpedo launchers|defenses = Deflector shields|auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 17 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|tlhingan_hol = aD'eSe 'ejDo' 'entepray' javDIch|commissioned = 2409|mass = 6,622,050 metric tons|rihan = Lloannen'rrhiet Enterprise'fve}} |row1 = Explorer dreadnought|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet|launched = 2410|length = 1041.5 meters|beam = 385.32 meters|draft = 150.84 meters|mass = 6,873,200 metric tons|crew_complement = 2,100|speed = Warp 7 Warp 9.995 Transwarp 34.71+ |armaments = 21 type-XIV phaser beam arrays 6 variable-payload torpedo launchers 3 Yoyodyne 960-B unified field emitter arrays|defenses = Deflector shields|auxiliary_craft = 1 light escort 1 captain's yacht 10 shuttlecraft 6 Cargo Management Units|image1 = USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) Refit.png}}The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) was an science variant (Block I/S) star cruiser launched by Starfleet in the early 25th century. After the Iconian War, it was refit into a (Block II/S).TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar: Special Report: "Through the Valley." The starship was the successor to the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E] and served as the flagship of the United Federation of Planets.ST video game: Star Trek Online History Constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards alongside the prototype , the USS Enterprise-F was the second Odyssey-class vessel to be enter Starfleet service. During it's construction, command of the vessel was offered to Captain Data, former commanding officer of the [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E) USS Enterprise-E]. However, he turned down the offer and suggested Captain Va'Kel th'Shon be given the position.STO short story: "Unexpected Honor." Starfleet Command agreed and Shon was appointed commanding officer of the new Enterprise and brought much of the crew of his former command, the [https://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Belfast_(NCC-75633-C) USS Belfast], with him to the new starship.STO missions: "Boldly They Rode" and "First Contact Day." The vessel was rushed into service in an effort to retake Deep Space 9 from the same Jem'Hadar forces that had destroyed the Belfast. However, the Enterprise and her crew performed admirably and were integral in retaking the station.STO mission: "Boldly They Rode." The Enterprise participated in the Second Battle of Earth. It aided in holding back the Iconian forces and suffered extensive damage, including the destruction of the Aquarius II. What remained of the crew was given extensive leave and the starship underwent a massive overhaul and was recommissioned as a . Senior staff The following served as senior staff of the Enterprise: * Commanding officer ** CPT Va'Kel th'Shon (2409-) * Executive officer ** CMDR Samuel Winters (2409-) * Chief operations officer ** LT Jirelle Kav (2409-) * Chief tactical officer ** * Chief engineering officer ** LT Kirayoshi O'Brien (2409-) * Chief science officer ** LTCMDR Tem Inasi (2409-) * Chief security officer ** LT Kyona (2409-) * Chief medical officer ** CMDR Savel (2409-) * Chief conn officer ** Auxiliary craft * [https://sto.gamepedia.com/U.S.S._Aquarius USS Aquarius], light escort (destroyed 2409) * USS Aquarius II, light escort (destroyed 2410) * USS Aquarius III, light escort * [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Thelasa Thelasa], captain's yacht * 2 runabouts * 2 shuttlecraft * 2 runabouts * 4 Type 11 shuttlecraft * 6 Cargo Management Units Gallery Appendices Connections External links * Special Report: "Through the Valley," TTC Jayce's Navy Interstellar. References Category:Federation starships Category:Odyssey class starships Category:Starships